Special Garbage
by SallyandSonic
Summary: Special by Garbage is a song, I did this on a friend's request, though I'm doing this in diffrent ways, this is just one. I might the other one as another chapter, just to warn you.
1. Story 1

Julie-Su looked at Rouge, her eyes with black tears from her mascara. Julie-Su wrapped her arms around her, and let her cry on her shoulder. Knuckles had broken up with Julie-Su, 2 years ago, then went with Rouge, no one had comforted Julie-Su, she was alone, the Choatix were all guys and didn't understand her feelings. Saffron tried to help, but didn't know how, so Charmy pulled her away. Just because Julie-Su suffered alone, doesn't mean Rouge should. Julie-Su was willing to help her, even though they rivaled for awhile, Julie-Su cared, and Rouge appreicated it.

Rouge cried for at least 30 more minutes before she could look at Julie-Su clearly, "Why? Why did he leave me?" Rouge asked Julie-Su, wanting so bad to know, she thought Julie would know. Julie-Su sighed and rested her head on Rouge's as Rouge rested her head on Julie's chest. Julie sighed, she knew, she just didn't want to tell her. Not yet. "I'll tell you someday. Now tell me, what happened? It'll help." Rouge looked at her, Julie-Su smiled a sad smile, Rouge showed one in turn. then put her head in Julie's lap and started telling.

Flashback 

**Rouge smiled as she walked into Echidnaopolis, she was now with the man she wanted most, she broke her greatest rivals heart, and now, she was actually falling greatly for him. Echidnaopolis had been reenstated when Hyper Knuckles and Super Sonic decided to fix Knuckles'/Eajark's mistakes, and placed back the shining city and it's people. Rouge was meeting Knuckles in about an hour and she'd thought she'd suprise him if she was early. She went to the park and went to the small pond and stopped dead. There, right next to her behind a tree was Knuckles. Knuckles was holding another female, echidna with purple dreads and bangs, and a red body color. They were holding one another, kissing passionatly. Rouge just stood there, staring at them, not knowing what to do. "...Kn-Knuckles? Wh-What's going on? Who's she?..." Knuckles looked at her, and smirked the same smirk he had given his first girlfriend. "This is Chana, my newest girlfriend. Good day, Rouge." Chana gave Rouge a nasty look, and then a mean, that's-what-you-get kind of look.**

**Rouge was stunned Knuckles turned around at the sound of someone else calling his anme, in anger though. Rouge didn't know what the Mobian said, all she knew was that it was a female. Rouge looked at the ground and began to sob, then a cry of a scared female brought her back. She looked up and there was Julie-Su on top of Knuckles, punching him where ever she could. Chana watching scaredly, not knowing what to do. Rouge got up and listened to Julie's cries, "YOU COLD HEART ECHIDNA, NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I SEEN ANYTHING SO DISGRAICEFUL!! LARA WOULD HAVE DIED OF EMBRASSMENT OF HOW MANY GIRLS YOU GO THROUGH!! I OUGHTA...!!" She continued punching him and hitting him in the face as she yelled out words of hate and anger. Rouge broke down, not wanting to let Chana have the satisfaction of her tears, she ran. Rouge then ran into an alley way far from the park, Knuckles and Chana. Then she heard someone coming, she covered her face in her hands and pulled her knees in.**

**Someone kissed the top of her head and sat next to her. The Mobian, by the feel of its fur, wrapped took off its jacket and dropped it onto the crying Rouge. A small 'uf!' came from the now known female Echidna. There was a silence other than Rouge's cries, her arm wrapped around Rouge's shoulders and pulled her close, "It's okay. You're okay now." Julie-Su sighed, Rouge broke down in complete sobs.**

End of Flashback

Julie-Su sighed, "Well, not much can go right in people's lives..." Rouge was still in tears, ignoring Julie's advice. Julie-Su looked at the beginning of the alley, where she saw Knuckles walking smugly towards them, though alone. Julie-Su glared silently at him. He bent down infront of them and asked Julie-Su, "Will you go out with me again?" Julie-Su glanced down at Rouge as she let out a suprised gasp as new tears came from her eyes. "Not a chance in hell." Was her evil, disgusted answer, she looked pissed. She opened her mouh, took a breath of air and began,

_" (I...)  
I'm living without you, (I...)  
I know all about you,  
I have run you down into the ground,  
Spread disease about you over town.  
(I...)  
I used to adore you,  
I couldn't control you, (I...)  
There was nothing that I wouldn't do,  
To keep myself around and close to you._

_Do you have an opinion?  
A mind of your own?  
I thought you were special,  
I thought you should know,  
But I've run out of patience,  
I couldn't care less._

_I... oooaaaaooohh  
I... oooaaaaooohhh_

_Do you have an opinion?  
A mind of your own?  
I thought you were special,  
I thought you should know,_

_I used to amuse you (I...)  
I knew that I'd lose you (I...)  
Now you're here and begging for a chance,  
There's no way in hell I'd take it back,_

_Do you have an opinion?  
A mind of your own?  
I thought you were special,  
I thought you should know,  
But I've run out of patience,  
I've run out of comments,  
I'm tired of the violence,  
I couldn't care less._

_I'm looking for a new-,  
I'm looking for a new-,  
I'm looking for a new-,  
I'm looking for a new-,_

_We were the talk of the town,  
We were the talk of the town,  
We were the talk of the town,  
We were the talk of the town,_

_I thought you were special,  
I thought you were special,  
I thought you were special,  
I thought you were special..."_

Julie-Su looked at the stunned Echidna, "Scram." she growled, he gasped, blushed greatly and ran off. Rouge was looking up at her, Julie smiled kindly and Rouge smiled back... This was just the beginning of something new...

/watch?vkwZoq4uS2dU


	2. Story 2

Julie-Su's anger couldn't contain itself anymore. She was gonna explode. Knuckles broke up with her, sortof, about 2 days ago. Julie-Su HATED that Bat! She was starting to interfer with more than Julie-Su's relationship with Knuckles, but now the Choatix too! Julie-Su wanted to scream! But couldn't. how could she without drawing attention. She sighed, and fell back agianst a willow tree, she had always wondered when that someone was going to come and ruin her life, AGAIN. She just didn't think it would be so soon, she just got him back from the heavens a couple months ago, and was still getting used to it all. Now, it wouldn't matter, she sighed that was it, she couldn't hold in her emotions anymore, she opened her mouth and,

"(I...)  
I'm living without you, (I...)  
I know all about you,  
I have run you down into the ground,  
Spread disease about you over town.  
(I...)  
I used to adore you,  
I couldn't control you, (I...)  
There was nothing that I wouldn't do,  
To keep myself around and close to you.

Do you have an opinion?  
A mind of your own?  
I thought you were special,  
I thought you should know,  
But I've run out of patience,  
I couldn't care less.

I... oooaaaaooohh  
I... oooaaaaooohhh,"

Knuckles stopped, he had been walking to the Island's edge to check if things were okay with the Choatix, but the music was coming from somewhere, and it sounded in a strong, unhappy, warning voice that sounded fermilar, he walked over behind a willow tree and listened.

"Do you have an opinion?  
A mind of your own?  
I thought you were special,  
I thought you should know,

I used to amuse you (I...)  
I knew that I'd lose you (I...)  
Now you're here and begging for a chance,  
There's no way in hell I'd take it back,

Do you have an opinion?  
A mind of your own?  
I thought you were special,  
I thought you should know,  
But I've run out of patience,  
I've run out of comments,  
I'm tired of the violence,  
I couldn't care less.

I'm looking for a new-,  
I'm looking for a new-,  
I'm looking for a new-,  
I'm looking for a new-,

We were the talk of the town,  
We were the talk of the town,  
We were the talk of the town,  
We were the talk of the town,

I thought you were special,  
I thought you were special,  
I thought you were special,  
I thought you were special..."

Julie-su sighed, Knuckles sighed and relaxed his against the willow. Julie-Su's head shot up, "Knuckles! What-?" Knuckles looked down at her, she looked a little starlted, but a tinge of red blushing hung about her muzzle. Knuckles merely chuckled, "I was just listening to someone sing. Nothin' big, Jules." Julie-Su ducked her head low, "Says you..." she said in a low voice, Knuckles heard her, "What's that supposed to mean? Did you sing?" The truth crashed onto Knuckles as Julie-Su blushed even harder. It was her he was listening to, he didn't even notice. Knuckles blushed and coughed awkwardly into his gloved hand, Julie-Su stared at him for a moment, then burst into laughter. Knuckles blushed even more as he got up and faced Julie-Su as she continued to laugh. "What?! What's so funny?!" Julie-Su stopped laughing, but continued to giggle, "Your face, it always looked funny to see the 'oh, so, macho Gardian' blush a darker red than his own fur over one little thing!" She giggled, Knuckles stared a bit then, he chuckled then burst into laughter, "Yeah, I guess it is rather funny." Julie-Su smiled, kindly. Knuckles smiled sadly, "Say, why did you want to end our relationship anyway?"

Julie-Su's eyes widened as she looked at him, up-side-down from the big stump she was resting her neck on. knuckles looked back at her, sadly hurt, but calmly. "I never-!..." Julie-Su stared at him, "I've heard you say some stupis things, but that's the first time I've EVER heard you say the most stupidest thing in your life." Knuckles looked at her confusedly, turning his head to see her properly. "I never wanted us to break up. I just guessed you had already... Moved on. So I gave up. Like you did." Knuckles sighed, "You mean you didn't send me a letter?" Julie-Su chose to take in these words slowly, "A letter? That's the worst way to say I gave up, if I want to do something like that I would at least do it from my heart into my words for the air to take with you, to loosen the pain and see my emotions with it all." Knuckles and Julie-Su stared at each other for the longest time. Trying to figure it all out, in eachother's eyes.


End file.
